HIDDEN LOVE
by sophiahannah
Summary: Well it's all about Mikan and Natsume... This story will let you know how Natsume will show his affection to Mikan and all other things... Find out how Natsume caughts Mikan attention... Hope you'd like this :D
1. Chapter 1

HIDDEN LOVE

This is like my Diary... HOPE you like this... ( TRUE TO LIFE STORY )

**Chapter 1**

_One beautiful morning Mikan was excited to go to school and meet her Second year classmates..._

Then she saw her first year friends and classmates like Hotaru.

Mikan and Hotaru are very close and they didn't keep secrets to each other.

_When Mikan turned back..._

She saw her one and only crush... and the GOOD news is that... they became classmates for the second time. There Section is Section2-A. They've met their Adviser and Teachers.

Their teacher asked them to count and group themselves into four to five groups. Natsume, Mikan and Hotaru were grouped together. Mikan was sitted second to the last seat which she had no one to be sitted in her left. Then Natsume... decided to sit with her and move closely with her chair.

Then Mikan was BLUSHING to DEATH.

Because of that she didn't notice that it's a new day and new chance to see Natsume .

_The class is going on..._

Section 2-A was called by another teacher and announced something...

Mikan was excited while... Natsume was N.R. ( usually )

Mr. Narumi called the class of Section 2-A to go to the museum to see the collections or to see the exhibit full of past memories about their school and also to give them some knowledge.

_Flashback_...

_They had an activity about showing things and use it to compare it to yourself .Mikan showed her eraser..._

_Because she wants you to forget all your bad times and mistakes to change it or to replace your destiny..._

_When Natsume's turn... _

_He chose his bag with pointing his bag pack... Because for him... he will be always at your back..._

_Then so be it...! Mikan said..._

_I wish..? Mikan whispered._

_Continuation..._

Mikan didn't noticed that Natsume was actually at her back following her...

She really can't take it anymore...

She's like a freshly picked tomato because she's blushing...

_Many days had past..._

Mikan wished that their closeness won't end..

_Flashback..._

_Because last year they don't really talk that much..._

_Natsume was only showing his affection by his actions..._

_Continuation..._

_Suddenly..._

Mikan heard from Hotaru that... Natsume was courting someone...

Ouch! Mikan said...

She was crying the whole night. Because she discovered that girls and Natsume was in a relationship. But Mikan didn't loose hope...

_She wait and wait..._

Her sacrifice was totally gone and worked...

Well she's lucky that she get bonding with her crush... like in their bio class especially when they go to the lab.

Even though they're not in the same group... they always looked to each other face to face. ( they always find a way to do this...)

They have lots and lots of moments together especially in their lab hours.

_While they're having their activity together... _

_Mikan was viewing the microscope..._

_Suddenly..._

Natsume looked inside the microscope of Mikan's group.

Mikan and Natsume looked together at it...

_Then Suddenly..._

_In Mikan's and Natsume's P.O.V._

_They're like..._

_Natsume's hugging from the back of Mikan..._

_Mikan's P.O.V._

_Mikan was crushing to death every time it comes to her head..._

_While... _

_Natsume's P.O.V._

_Did she notice it? ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_The next day..._

Natsume Hyuuga suddenly avoided Mikan...

_Mikan wondered..._

Why? Why? Why?

Why do he need to do this to me...

I actually make him happy if I had too...

But why?

Mikan's mind were full of thoughts...

Argg... I don't know what to do!

_The next morning..._

Before Mikan can't sleep because of sweet moments with Hyuuga now! She can't sleep because Hyuuga Natsume's immature acts!

Argg!

_After 2 months..._

The class of Section 2-A exchanged already their seating arrangements.

Mikan S. met Ruka Nogi

At first Mikan don't want to be friends with Ruka because...

_Flashback..._

_When they had a groupings in History subject_

_Ruka showed disrespectful acts to Mikan which she didn't like.._

_But Mikan just ignored it..._

_Then Ruka just keep doing it and Mikan was already pissed off and promised never talk with him again._

_Continuation..._

At first Mikan didn't thought that they won't be close... But she thought wrong...

They became friends and they also share some secrets and trust each other.

In fact Hotaru like Ruka

_( Well that's a secret! ) Shhhh... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ahhh... It's a new day to hope and wish me luck!

Mikan really don't know what to do with Natsume. Because sometimes Natsume avoids me and sometimes were so close to each other...

I think this day will be another a cold classroom for me... So dark like the sun never shines, so cold like the freezer, weird seatmates... Every day is like a curse... It's happening the same thing ...

I really wish that Natsume and I were...

Oh gees you know what I mean... She whispered it to herself.

Every time I see him I just don't know what to feel? Am I angry, Am I glad to see him, Am I... really in love with him?

Maybe I feel... I – i – fe-e-l...

When Mikan is about to say it...

Suddenly... Hotaru showed into her face...

_The next day..._

Mikan is doing something with her assignment...

_Then Hotaru saw Natsume looking and stairing to Mikan..._

_Then she noticed that..._

Natsume really liked Mikan a lot but he's afraid to show it and he won't let Mikan to know the truth.

_While..._

When Mikan looks at Natsume her heart always beats so fast...

_Actually..._

Mikan's FIRST LOVE is Natsume...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hotaru and Mikan noticed that Natsume really wants to talk with Mikan. But Natsume avoids Mikan. Natsume only talks to Ruka which is my seatmate and Natsume's bestfriend. Natsume makes me feel like I'm nothing to him.

Mikan is still hoping... that someday Natsume will open his eyes and see me...

" Well I really missed him." Mikan said...

Everytime I looked at him... I really want to hug him with my both arms. I miss his sweet smile, tan skin, shining eyes and charming looks.

Argg! I really don't know what to do... I really love him and no matter what I do... He still reject me again and again... Mikan said it sadly.

She wants to promise that she will never fall in love with Natsume but... She can't do it...

Maybe "FIRST LOVE NEVER DIES" is really true.

I'm very afraid to show him I really love him but what can I do? I'll just wait for him to notice me and just live positively...

But that's impossible right?

Hay...

_Suddenly..._

Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan had a chance to talk and had a chance to see each other... Every time Mikan was sad because of Natsume. She always thinks of their happy moments together.

_The next day..._

Hotaru and Ruka were teasing each other and Mikan heard that Hotaru and Ruka were teasing each other... their faces were blushing and almost turning into red. Mikan started a bet. The whole month Hotaru won't talk and see Ruka if not... she will pay us 200 yen. _(he...he...he...)_

Let's see what will happen if Hotaru can't talk and see Ruka for a month...

"_This will be great" said Mikan..._

_Maybe there will be a confession after this because we all know how Hotaru likes Ruka so much... (Mikan whispered...)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The feelings of Hotaru to Ruka is getting strong... But she realized that Ruka is nothing and nowhere to be placed in her heart...

_Both Mikan and Hotaru are having love problems..._

_While..._

Mikan really wished that she will forget Natsume but she can't really do it...

_Mikan shared and also, Hotaru shared their feelings to each other about their loved ones..._

" _you know what?" Mikan said..._

" _what" Hotaru replied..._

" _every time I show my feelings to Nat-su-me... He always reject me and make me realized that as if he care about me nor he knows me" Mikan said it sadly with her teary eyes..._

" _ouch" with hopeless smile from Hotaru..._

_( their topic was like they're the boys whose making move for the girls... it's like reverse pshycology.)_

Argg! Natsume is really special to me that I can't let go...

"_If I admit that I liked him... he may rejected me" Mikan's pouty face._

" _It's worth to try bes...and good luck by the way" Hotaru's encouraging lines..._

" _Good luck for what?" wondering face by Mikan._

" _Good luck that we ever survive this heartache" with Hotaru's achy face._

" _you think? " Mikan said..._

He's showing again his immature acts! Like... he's doing or making me jealous.

Argg!

If I can only wish that I didn't see him or met him... My life won't be messy now!

But... I may also regret that If it happened...

Now I'm feeling... feeling... sad, happy, lonely, angry...

" _maybe you're crazy" Hotaru said.._

" _yeah! Crazy little thing called LOVE" Mikan's face was like yeah..._

Because when I look at him I always feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world and every time I hear his name it hurts me that much...

_Then suddenly..._

_Natsume passed by and in her face.._

_Mikan was expecting something like... Natsume will bump her in her shoulders..._

__Flashback..._

_Natsume is always bumping Mikan and he always talk to Mikan when they're going to their lockers._

_Natsume catches my attention by making me see him and feel him..._

_Continuation..._

I really don't know why?

Maybe I expect too much of his attention?

Argg!

I really missed him

_( She slapped herself and told that...)_

_Snap out of it! I really don't understand myself._

_Maybe..._

_I should decide now! ( her heart beats fast...)_

_I-I-de-ci-de that I should wait and don't give up!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mikan tries to forget her feelings for Natsume. Even though she decides not to let go of him just to avoid hurting her own feelings. Mikan's mind is so full of thoughts and so confused about her true decision.

So, Mikan already tried all the things to forget Natsume like...

Drawing, making stories about her life, quotes, poem and many more just to forget him...

Mikan told Hotaru that her heart is full of blood. Because she said that Natsume already tore her heart into pieces.

Well our heart is really full of blood literary but... she experienced heartaches because of love.

_The class is going on..._

_As usual same old routine me, my classmates Hotaru, Ruka and the only guy that I can't stop thinking of and looking... Natsume Hyuuga..._

" _Now what?" Mikan said..._

" _You're looking again at me now! And starring me now! Like you really love me a lot!" She whispered..._

_Then Suddenly..._

_Hotaru called Mikan's attentionand told something... Mikan stop that immature acts!_

_If he's the one for you... in the end you'll be together forever if you want, just be patient and just treasure that moments, just appreciate that 10 seconds moment..._

" _Yeah right" Mikan said..._

" _thanks for your advice" with forced smile..._

I really wished that when the time comes that he will see me... I really wish that he accepts my whole heart...the whole me...just as I am...

Mr. Narumi gave us some activities... " state your or draw your feelings or your situation in life..."

Hotaru drew two persons and in the middle there is one broken hearted.

Mr. Narumi also said that we should put an explanation.

Hotaru wrote... that's why she chose that was... she was experiencing a lonely year.

_Mikan thought that " Hotaru's pertaining to Ruka..." _

_While..._

Ruka drew three persons... two boys and one girl... When Ruka wrote the explanation...he said... that girl is very special to him...because even though Ruka is not a serious person...when it comes to that girl he became serious...

_Mikan's mind was " who's that girl he's talking about"_

Both Hotaru and Ruka are almost the same when it comes to their explanation and also their drawings...But how about Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

... Natsume drew... fiery eyes... Hyuuga's explanation was...something deep inside in his heart that he can't admit it...

Even though it's so simple... he was hiding his feelings to some one that he treasures the most... Actually he's talking about a girl in his drawing... he actually loves her and adores her...

If Mikan can read this...surely...she'll be nervous if she find out this one...

Well... Mikan drew a girl seated in the middle of the five chairs, watching and looking back to that mystery boy... When Mikan is about to write her explanation... She suddenly cried and remember all the things she had done and past through just to fight for her love... Nat-su-me...

" _LOVE IS REALLY POWERFUL ENOUGH" _

She quickly wiped her tears so that no one will ever noticed that she had cried just to escape from her classmates to be asked... But... Ruka saw her... Ruka went to Mikan's place and talked about it... Natsume saw this and watched Ruka and Mikan...

_It seems that Natsume gave them both a jealous eyes and walked out from their classroom..._

Now... Natsume Hyuuga was shocked about that... So he passed by on the place of Mikan... But Mikan didn't notice him... So Natsume was fulled of thoughts now! So after Ruka and Mikan talked...

Natsume was trying to get Mikan's attention... But nothing happened... Now! Natsume is so nervous. Because he thought that MIkan didn't liked him anymore. So when he get a chance every time Mikan and her classmates goes to the lab for their experiments or activities. Natsume gets her attention. Like...

Natsume always call the name of Mikan. He always says " _hi _" to her. He always do something to impress Mikan.

And Mikan appreciates it so much... In fact every time this moment happens... Mikan cant stop thinking of it...

But sometimes Mikan also get hurt because of this. Sometimes his here for me then suddenly his gone... Now I'm feeling that Ruka was like a friend of me than Natsume...

_I wonder why? Why this day won't end happy like those fairytales maybe fairytales are really not true they just kept on making us believe that this will come true like just believe on yourself and other more... Fairytales makes us believe that we're living in a world full of lies..._

The next morning...

Her mother prepared some breakfast and gave her money to buy her lunch in school...

She open their gate... came out and ride their school bus...

_After their bus had arrived..._

She goes to her classroom and when she's chatting with Hotaru... Mikan said that... she liked the qualities of Ruka but she didn't feel any special spark which the girls call about the "_ SPECIAL FEELING _" But she still loves Natsume...

" _I wish... "_ said Mikan sadly...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Haiz... It's a new day... New chance... new day to impress...new day to improve...

"_Am... Hotaru I have somethingto say..." Mikan said_

"_What?" then they're chatting... suddenly Natsume passed..._

Mikan said Hotaru... "You know what... every time Hyuuga passes by our side I always forget to say or what I feel at that time or our conversation..." Haiz...

_Then Mikan shared to Hotaru..._

"_You know what if I was to wish something... I would wish that...I wish that everyone is happy most especially when it comes to love."_

_The class going on..._

_The lights are off because we're going to use the LCD so we should turn off the lights..._

_My classmates are so noisy... They always do the"freaking paper throw..." That's what they call on it..._

_Until..._

Mr. Jinno arrived...

My classmates panicked to clean up their messed up classroom...

Mr. Jinno is our teacher for this period he said that we should group ourselves or to count 1-4...

_So the class of Section 2-A was divided into four._

"Mikan thought something out of a sudden by herself"

"_What if we were group by partners but in different way... boys and girls... will he pick me? Will he choose me?"_

_When Mikan got home by then..._

_She greeted her mother... do the hugging thing and she went up to her room doing some of her assignments._

_But she took a nap for a minute because she's so tired..._

_After a minute..._

She already does her assignments and all stuffs...

She review and answer all her assignments. She tried to open her "FACEBOOK_._"

She tried to look at the profile of Natsume Hyuuga...

She said to herself " Why is the world so unfair!... he's so handsome, he passed my expectations and qualities, he's so perfect to me... he can play guitar, drums, piano, he can also play chess in fact he's the champion in our school, he's also the NVP of their team in basketball...

Argg!

Maybe I'm the one who's not perfect for him...

_Haiz..._

_The next day..._

Hyuuga goes to the place of Mikan. Then he closed my bag and put it in his bag!

_Mikan was shocked that Natsume will do it..._

_He even tours it inside and outside. Then Mikan gets it after he toured it inside and outside of our classroom..._

_Then Mikan said that she needs her bag now! Because she's going to get something from her bag..._

_Natsume put it down quickly..._

_Mikan said that..._

" _Tsk...Tsk..."_

"_You borrowed it from me from my place then you'll put it down somewhere else you don't have some initiative to put it back where it came from..."_

_Argg!_

_(BUT SHE SAID IT NICELY AND SUPER SMILING AND BLUSHING)_

_Then Natsume said that "don't worry I'll carry it for you..."_

_Mikan is turning into red because of that scene in her life..._

_Then Natsume did it..._

_He's so happy his cute smile reached up in his head_

_Mikan's smile even reached up through the sky..._

_Her day is in a very super duper good mood. She's so lucky today because they go to the lab which Natsume and Mikan's sweet moments happens..._

_They were group mostly or every time..._

_When Mikan got home "ayayayayyy...!" I'm really very happy..._

Mikan slept so well and when she woke up... she was shocked!

Mikan said " oh no!"

_(What do you think happened?) _


End file.
